


Getting through it (with you)

by wesoftandfluffy



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cute, Evak - Freeform, Fluff, Happy moments - Freeform, Hospital Scenes, I don't have a plot planned but I will make this great, M/M, Tiny bits of angst but with a happy ending, Will add more tags as I go, reassurance, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesoftandfluffy/pseuds/wesoftandfluffy
Summary: Isak didn't expect to be crying in a hospital waiting room at 8pm on his first day of his last year at Nissen.He also didn't expect to meet Even that night, either.





	1. Chapter 1

Oslo Medical Centre was the last place Isak had thought he'd be at 8pm on his first day of his 3rd year at Nissen. With his school backpack by his feet, Isak sat with his face cupped between his hands, crying, in a waiting room. It was quiet, so painfully quiet, and it made Isak cringe every time he sniffed and wiped his eyes because the sounds of his own despair were the only things he heard. Well, that and the tiny rumbles of music Isak could hear because Isak wasn't alone in that waiting room. 

Two seats away from him sat a boy with blonde hair and a baby blue hoodie, headphones over his ears and eyes closed, waiting there just like Isak. Except Isak was crying. And instead of just hearing music he could only hear his own quiet sniffling and the cracking of his voice when he wasn't able to contain sobs that escaped his tightly closed mouth. 

 _Pathetic_ , Isak thought, _I'm so pathetic_. 

But was he? 

Two hours ago he was just another boy who had finished his first day of his last year at high school. A boy who started receiving messages from his mother about how the world was going to break into pieces, killing them all. A boy who rushed to his family home to find broken glass scattered across the floor and his mother sat in a puddle of alcohol, the smell of it making his eyes water as he tried to get her away from the glass that was cutting up her feet and his knees. A boy who was left once again to look after his mother when his father was nowhere to be seen. 

So maybe he wasn't being pathetic, per say, but to Isak Valtersen, he sure felt it. 

And so that's why he was hiding his face and had turned away slightly from the only other person in centre's waiting room, crying into his hands and rubbing his eyes so much that they were stinging and already feeling swollen. 

Yet he didn't feel that way when a pair of headphones were placed over his ear, soft piano music replacing sounds of crying. No, Isak didn't feel pathetic when he looked to his side and saw that the boy who was also waiting had moved other so that their chairs were next to each other. Rather, a part of him felt reassured. A boy that was a complete stranger to him was being there for him with a small act of kindness that felt huge to Isak, and it made Isak take a deep breath. 

He will get through this. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are different this time.
> 
> Isak isn't alone.

All Isak could think about as he lay curled up on his bed was that he wasn't alone. Not this time.

For not long after 9pm that night his mother was sent back to hospital, his father came rushing to Isak. He came running into the waiting room with panicked breaths, beads of sweat clinging to his forehead and neck, straight to Isak. And even if Isak had already been sitting there for hours before his dad even showed up, he smiled. He smiled and cried and took deep breaths when his father hugged him, trying all the while to calm Isak down. But Isak still smiled through it all because his father was there to help Isak this time rather than leave him alone to look after his mother all on his own. 

So for the second time that night, Isak didn't feel so alone. 

Because not only did Isak have his father there..he also had Even. 

 _Even_. 

Before said Even, the boy who had set headphones on Isak's head and replaced the sounds of his crying with music, left, he had told Isak his name and they had talked. It had only been brief; as soon as Isak could talk without sobs interrupting his sentences, they had talk for around 20 minutes about nothing. Nothing yet everything. 

And when a woman with soft brown hair came to the waiting room and called for Even, the boy had taken a pen from one of the waiting room tables and proceeded to scrawl a series of numbers across Isak's arm. 

"Text me" had been his last words to Isak before he flashed a dazzling smiled and left. 

So no, Isak wasn't alone. 

Rather than closing his eyes and attempting to fall asleep once more, Isak took his phone in hand from where it was tucker underneath his pillow. His fingers moved fast, pressing keys on his phone as he typed up a quick message. 

 

_'Hey Even. It's Isak'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw Isak's dad came after Even had already left the waiting room. 
> 
> Any feedback on what I've written so far would be great :)

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about Strobe Edge where they shared earphones and then I realised I wanted to start a series and so here we go! This will have multiple chapters and a ton of fluff :))


End file.
